In a conventional mobile robot, there is used a control method to basically stop moving or to largely avoid a course of movement when people are around the robot while the robot is attempting to follow a target object, thereby securing a safety of the people.
An example of such technique is disclosed in JP-A-2006-146491.
However, conventional control method is nearly store, which follows a person through a crowd of people.